


Valentine's Day

by pcfantasywitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Adults only, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink, Kinky, Porn, Reader has a vagina, Sex, Underfell, rough, ufsans - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcfantasywitch/pseuds/pcfantasywitch
Summary: You're a waitress at Grillby's with a huge crush on a regular who's skeleton. You're surprised when Sans beats you to making the first move. UnderFell universe.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So idk if I should keep writing more, it wasn't supposed to be super long but I still have some ideas so idk let me know what you think.

You loved Valentine’s day, what a wonderful holiday, a day dedicated to love. But for you that also meant sex. Usually you’d spend time romancing yourself and end the night with masturbating and having multiple orgasms. While that did sound good you actually had a pretty big crush on someone this year. On a monster, he seemed to be a skeleton. You normally didn’t do crushes, usually you move on or just let others come to you but there’s something special about this one. It’s intense, drives you crazy just thinking about him. He turns you on like a water faucet. He was tall dark and fearsome. He had shark-like teeth with one gold one standing out. Sure he was sexy in a scary way, but what really pulled you in was his demeanor and personality. Some nights he was quiet, maybe angry but other times he would joke around with the other patrons and even Grillby, he seemed like a lot of fun. Sometimes he would make you smile and laugh with his puns when you could overhear him, he could get quite loud. But you loved to hear his laugh.

            You’re a waitress at this restaurant/bar called Grillby’s, and you’ve learned from asking the owner that the skeleton's name is Sans, he and your boss are close friends, and Sans is a regular. Almost every night you work you get excited waiting for him to come in and sit at the bar. Unfortunately, since you’re a waitress you never get to approach or talk to him, he’s always at the bar.

            Tonight, however, it’s busy with lonely broken hearts and couples alike this valentine’s night, and Sans is sitting at a table. When you notice him sitting there boredly your heart almost jumps out of your chest. You flush and you feel butterflies trying to fly you away, ‘Oh my gosh, this is fate! I have to make a move or something, tonight!’

You approach him and you glances up at you, “H-hello! I’m Y/N, happy Valentine’s Day, I’ll be serving you tonight.” You shakily said with a big smile.

His cheeks dusted red as his smile curled in the most delicious way, “Yeah, you’ve been working ere’ a while, huh?”

“Y-yeah! Almost a year now.” Were you smiling too much?

“I’ve noticed ya. Funny how I’m always here but this is the first time we’re talkin, huh?”

“Y-yeah I guess it is.” God, you felt so awkward!

“Heh. Well I’ll just get some mustard for now . If you’re on the menu though I wouldn’t mind having you for a snack.” He said with a wink.

“U-uhhh, hahhaha o-oh my goodness, Sans!” You covered your strawberry red face with your notepad and ran back to get his order.

Sans laughing all the while. You ducked back into the kitchen where Grillby was cooking tonight, he looked up and noticed you looked like you just ran a mile.

“Woah, are you alright, y/n?” he asked.

“Uuuummm! Yeah, I think so! I’m good, why?!”

“Why are you yelling?”

“Oh! S-sorry, haha, it’s a crazy night. Busy out there. Crazy, busy. Okay, can I get a bottle of mustard for Sans?”

He gave you a knowing look and pointed to a cupboard. You went in and grabbed a bottle. But before walking back out, you stopped.

“What’s wrong?” the purple flame monster asked.

“N-nothing, just, nothing.” Not nothing! You were nervous and giddy and awkward! You took in a deep breath while walking over to his table, ‘Ok, relax. You can do this.’

His eyes flickered towards you and a smug smile grew across his face, you gulped.

“Here’s your mustard, Sans.”

“What about my other order?” He smiles wide and props his head up with his hand leaning on the table, looking up at you.

You blush and stutter, “W-well, I um, yes? Well I mean-uh I get off at 11… S-so…”

Sans’ smile is flattering and a bright blush is now across his face.

“Okay, then I’ll uh, I’m just… Let me know if you need anything else!”

You scamper away before he could say anything else and oh my gods what the fuck! What was that was he just joking around?? Did I fuck up?? The rest of the night you wore a blush and avoided looking over at Sans’ table. Though you could feel him staring at you. This was probably the most nervous you’ve been while waitressing before, and while Sans was definitely distracting, you couldn’t help but feel a little turned on by the whole situation. He kept starring at you, what was gunna happen after you clock out?  Oh gods, you’ve wanted this for so long. After a while of working you had gotten over a lot of the nerves, you decide it was about time to check on Sans and when you turned to his table he was gone.

Your heart sank so fast, you looked around but you couldn’t see him anywhere. ‘Oh, no, I scared him away. Fuck, he wasn’t actually into me he was just joking! Ugh, I’m so dumb…’ You couldn’t help but feel terrible, you tried to cheer yourself up, ‘He’s not the last person I’ll feel this way for, there’s always next time. His loss, I’ll go home and make myself cum, I don’t need anyone else.’ While the self-talk did stop you from crying, you still felt shitty.

The rest of the night was pretty hectic, so that kept your mind off Sans.

“Hey, I’m gunna head out, now Grillby.” You call to him in the kitchen.

“Okay, see you tomorrow night!

You grab your coat and head out the back to your car. You then stop suddenly in your tracks, you see Sans leaning against the back of your car. You heart jumps into your throat, you stare at him wide-eyed.

“Heya, doll. Sorry I left for a bit I need to go do something before having you over.”

You smiled and let out a breath, “So, we’re going to your place?”

He smiled back, “Yep.”

He takes a step towards you and holds out his hand, you shyly take it.

You suddenly feel weightless and dizzy, the next thing you know you're hit with warmth and your feel the floor beneath your feet. Thought your legs buckle from under you Sans is quick to grab you.

“Woah! Watch it, there. Sorry, some humans have bad reactions to my shortcuts.” He leads you to his bed.

“Shortcuts…?”

“Heh, yeah. How do you feel?”

You felt drunk af, “Mmmng, I don’t know…” you put a hand on your forehead, you felt so dizzy…

“Heh heh, you want some water or something?”

You shake your head ‘yes’ and lay down, “Kay, I’ll be right back, sweetheart.”

‘Sweetheart’ you smile and blush at the pet names he’s calling you and you close your eyes and try to relax.

A few min later Sans comes back in with some water, you’re feeling better already but you take the water and drink a generous amount.

“Thanks, Sans.” You smile.

“No problem, how’re you feelin now?”

“Better.” You sit up and look around his room. It’s not messy, not super clean though. “Nice room.”

“Heh, thanks.” He takes a seat next to you.

You remember why you’re here, and you blush hard, it’s quiet and you can feel thick tension in the room. ‘Oh, gods, it’s too quiet what do I say??’

“S-so um… W-what’s your favorite color??” you quickly take a sip of water.

Sans looks over at you, confused. “My what?”

“C-color… favorite color…?”

“HEH HEH HEH, Aw kid you’re too cute.”

You blush and bristle defensively, “What? Why??”

“Is that really what you wanna talk about?”

“Y-yeah, well I asked it so..”

“Okay okay, fine. It’s red.” He leans black down on his elbows. “What about you?”

“It’s f/c”

“Nice.”

You look back at him and he looks at you. Your eyes wander down his body, he looks so sturdy… ‘I wonder if he even has a…’

“Ah-hem”

“Y-yes, what?” Your eyes snap back to his face

He sits up and gently lifts your chin, “Y’know if ya like what ya see, you can let me take you to the bone zone, babe.”

Your breath hitches and you can feel your blush reaching your ears, heart pounding. You’re too nervous to do anything, so Sans leans in and presses his teeth against your lips in a kiss. You feel a warm tingling sensation across your lips, it feels so good. You bring your hand up to caress the side of his skull, and kiss him back. He lets out a soft groan and moves forward, pushing you down onto the mattress. He presses his body against yours, holding himself up by his hands, one by your waist and the other beside your head.

He moves his mouth down to your neck and you feel that warm tingling sensation, it’s hard to describe, but if you tried it's sort of like, a pepperminty sensation but warm and pleasant, kind of like smooth vibrations.

“Ahn!” Suddenly there’s a wetness running over a sensitive spot on your neck. ‘He has a tongue??’

“Heh” Sans continues to lick that special spot and his teeth lightly press and graze over your skin. You can’t help but wriggle and writhe underneath him, bring your hips up to rub against his thigh.

He growls deeply and tugs at the buttons on your shirt. You quickly fumble to undo them and push Sans up so you can sit up and take your shirt off. Sans’ tongue is slightly hanging out, he looks like a horny mess, breathing heavy and sweating, he’s staring at your ‘impressive’ (large) breasts. His expression and intensity turns you on more and you move to take your bra off slowly, tossing it to the side you grab and cup your breasts in a teasing way, biting your lip.

He growls deeply, and chucks his shirt off and throws it, and he’s on you again. His rough hands slide up and down your sides and up your stomach to grab your boobs. You moan out when he licks your nipple and teases the other with his finger. Breathing heavy, he flicks your nipples fast and you moan loudly.

“Sss-anss~!” You breathily call out his name.

This causes him to thrust against you, wait you feel a bulge. ‘Is that…?’ Your thoughts are interrupted when he starts clawing at your thighs and ripping into your tights and at that moment he bites down on the junction of your neck and shoulder and you cry out in pleasure and pain. In your ecstasy, he pushes up your skirt and rips your tights, exposing your soaked panties.

“S-Sans!” you scold, “You’re buying me new tights-ssaa AHH!! <3”

He had pressed two fingers inside your wetness.

“Heh, I love it when you scream, doll.” He purrs in your ear. He starts moving in and out slow but deep, pressing up against your g-spot. “Sing fer me, sweetheart.”

“AAahh~! Mmnn! Sa-Sans~!” His pace quickens and his thumb is rubbing against your clit. “AAHHN <3 Oooh fuuck~!”

He growls and quickly moves away and in a second his tongue is against your clit licking fast while still fingering you.

“AAHH! AHH! Ooh shit, Sans, Sans, I-I’m so close!~”

He’s lifting your hips off the bed and gripping your thighs tightly, legs thrown over his shoulders. His fingers feel so good, fucking you deep and hard, his tongue moving fast against your clit nonstop.

“AAaahh! Ahnn, oh Gods, I-im c-cumming~!! AAaahhhn~!!”

Sans growls loudly, his grip tighter while you convulse into his tongue and start shaking, dripping down onto the sheets.

You continue to moan breathlessly as Sans devours your pussy, quickly overstimulating you, but soon he lets your hips down and wipes his wet face.  
“Damn, you taste good. Think you can help me with a _rising_ issue I have?” He reaches into his shorts and pulls out his thick red glowing member.

Your eyes widen, “… Well that’s a _bone_ ified problem. Sure, I can help.” You smile up at him.

“Pft, HEH! Good one, doll.” He undoes the side zipper of your skirt and pulls it down. You help by taking off your panties and tights,  before you lay back down though you grab a hold of him, well, his dick.

“Ah- Sweetheart, it’s not that I don’t want you doing that but I really wanna fuck you…”

“You sure…?” You lean down and stick your tongue out.

Sans looks conflicted and says nothing, so you swipe your tongue against the tip. He lets out a sharp moan, and you start from the base and lick it all up to the tip and back. Circling your tongue around the head you put your lips over and start sucking and moving up and down slowly. Sans lets out a string of breathy curses, and grabs a first full of your hair.

“Augh, shit babe. You’re really fucking good at that…”

You know that, heh.  You loved hearing him moan and curse in pleasure, you wanted more of that. You start taking his dick deeper inside your mouth while pressing and rubbing with your tongue.

“Aahhh… mnnn d-doll… You keep that up and I’ll…” He lets out a deep breath and you stop, sit up and look at him. He was breathing heavy and sweating, his expression looked pained.

“I-I was so close…”

You giggled, this was the sadistic side of you, you loved teasing and orgasm denial, working your partner up till they beg you to let them cum. Sans didn’t seem too happy that you laughed, though.

“What’s so funny, doll?”

Before you could say anything though, he had turned you around and pushed your head down in the mattress.

“Ah! W-wai-AAHHN~!!” He had shoved his dick deep inside you.

“Aaahh, fuck! Hmm Heh heh, what was that babe? You want me to stop?” He started thrusting slowly going out then ramming back in.

You didn’t it felt fucking amazing, “N-Nnnoo!~”

“No? Heh heh, how does it feel?”

His thrusting is getting faster.

“Aahh mmnn! S-soo gooodd, Saanss~!”

“You’re a little slut aren’t you? You like this dirty talk and rough kinky shit, huh?”

“Y-yes!” Loved it.

He growled deeply, “You’re fucking perfect~”

He starts moving faster and thrusting harder. You were quickly reduced a drooling moaning mess, while Sans fucked you hard and fast.

“Augh, siht! Y-you’re so tight-Hah! And wet!” Sans grabbed your hips and fucked you almost inhumanly fast. His dick felt so good every stroke inside you felt like you could cum. Speaking of, the pressure was quickly building inside you. Just a little more…

“AAHH~! SANS~! I-IM G-GUNNAA~ AaahAHH!! FUCK FU~CK~!”

Sans was letting out a loud serious growls and curses, “Aahh! Fffuck!”

Your orgasm had triggered his own and you could feel his hot magic fill you up, the feeling could almost make you cum again.. Sans rolled off you and landed next to you catching his breath, you try to regulate your own breath but you couldn’t find the strength or energy to move as you felt aftershocks rock you in and out of pleasure. You could feel Sans’ cum slowly leaking out of you.

“Here.” Sans had gently moved you down onto your stomach and turned you over, you helped but you struggled. He reached over and handed you a small towel. You grabbed it and started wiping away his cum. You weren’t sure if monster and humans could reproduce… you were on birth control anyways. You could also take the Plan B pill too.

You let out a long sigh, “That was… really fucking good…”

“Heh heh, you weren’t so bad yourself either.”

You playfully hit him in the arm and chest.

“Ah! Ow! Hey, okay okay, I was just kidding! Heh heh heh, you were fucking stellar, baby doll.” He snuggles up to you.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” You giggled.

“I don’t know about you, but this was a pretty fucking awesome valentine’s day.”

You both quickly fell asleep in each other arms that night.


End file.
